charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Demon
The Water Demon was an elemental demon composed entirely of water. It killed by drowning its victims from the inside or by possessing victims and using the body to drag others underwater to drown. It roamed the lake of Camp Skylark near San Francisco, where the Halliwell family vacationed. History Killing Patty Halliwell thumb|left|Patty is attacked. thumb|left|The demon drowns Patty. In the late 1970s, it killed several children at Camp Skylark. Patty Halliwell investigated it, as her children had attended the camp. With the help of her Whitelighter Sam Wilder, she figured out a way to vanquish the demon using electricity clamps at the side of the lake. Unfortunately, as Patty was about to implement her plan, Sam tried to stop her out of fear for her safety. Whilst she was distracted by Sam, the demon shot out from the water behind her, unaffected by her freezing power. It entered her body and drowned her from the inside on the dock. Facing the Charmed Ones In late 1999, the Charmed Ones learned about the demon after it had killed two more adults there, including the girls' old camp leader, Mrs. Johnson. To find out what their was planning to do in order to fight it, Phoebe had a premonition of her confronting the demon and how it killed her. In it, she grabbed power cables on the dock and prepared to shock the demon when it appeared (because it was made of water and thus vulnerable to electricity). The girls decided to use Patty's plan using the electricity clamps against it. Prue Halliwell decided to do so as Piper Halliwell would be at more risk, due to her power not working on the demon and Phoebe being the weakest of them all. When the demon arose to confront Prue, it tried to trick her also by rising up behind her. However, Sam jumped in front of Prue and told it to take him instead of her. The demon did as he asked, giving Sam the opportunity he needed to kill it by attacking it with high voltage electrical cables; zapping it with this electricity, he was successful in destroying the demon, but he died in the process as he got electrocuted too. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to control water with one's mind. By using water from the lake, the demon could resize and reshape itself as desired. *'Possession:' The ability to control others' bodies by inserting oneself into the bodies of the victims. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. ;Other Powers *'Liquification:' The ability to transform into water. This is the demon's natural state, due to being composed of water. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain spells, powers or potions. The demon was completely immune to the powers of witches. Appendices Book of Shadows The Water Demon :Invisible in water :and with no apparent :weaknesses, The :Water Demon :is a powerful :and mysterious :creature of evil. :possessing great :cunning and stealth, :This demon kills by :surprise, drowning it's :victims in it's watery :body. Notes and Trivia * Although mentioned before, the Water Demon's entry was seen for the first time on screen in "Hulkus Pocus". It was already known, however, since a scan of the page was released. * The entry for the Water Demon was presumably created for "A Witch's Tail" and not "P3 H2O". The artist who drew the page, Dan Haberkorn, was not hired to draw the Book's pages until "Give Me a Sign". The style of the page also does not match the style of early season 2 pages. * The entry was added by the sisters after they encountered the demon since Leo was unable to find any information about it when they were fighting it in "P3 H2O". * This page was opposite the Sea Hag before the Krycheck Demon's page was added. This can be seen in "Hulkus Pocus" when the shot focuses on Piper. * When Paige mentioned the demon and compared it to the Sea Hag, she was fascinated by how it could kill its victims, which greatly upset Piper. She then revealed that the Water Demon was the one who killed their mother. * The Water Demon is one of only two demons (the second being Shax) who were seen successfully killing a Warren witch in the series. Coincidentally, both are elemental demons. * The Water Demon is the first demon to be made of a pure element with the second demon being the Shocker Demon. Appearances The''' Water Demon''' appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Evil